dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonsgrasp
Dragonsgrasp is a DragonLord-only town that is being pulled though the sky by dragons. A player would need a Dragon Amulet in order to enter. Quests Available Knox *Training Exhibition *Prison Revolt Tanis *Prankster Dragonlords Inspector Doyle *An Icy Wind *The Blue Mile *The Ruins of Bask (Quest) *The Adventure of the Broken Tower *Free Fall *Donovan (Quest) *The Chase *Betrayal NPCs *Aine *Captain Lestrad *Channiru *Hudson *Inspector Doyle *Jonath *Knox *Mi'Kael *Reni *Sir Baumbard *Tanis Shops Bluestar Weaponry Location: Dragonsgrasp -> Down -> Right -> Enter the weapon shop -> Reni -> Gold Shop Contents Axes *Orbed Axe *High Orbed Axe Daggers *Dragontooth Dagger *Greater Dragontooth Dagger *Kaaros Alleri *Mottoro Shari Avi *Kaaros Alleri Avi *Flightless Dagger *High Flightless Dagger Scythes *DragonCrest Staffs *Dragontooth Staff *Greater Dragontooth Staff *Kaaros Xera *Ashitan Shari Avi *Kaaros Xera Avi Swords *Dragontooth Blade *Greater Dragontooth Sword *Kaaros Garada *Hinnos Shari Avi *Kaaros Garada Avi *Orbed Staff *High Orbed Staff Dialogue Reni: Greetings, friend! Didn't I see you outside the dragon pens earlier? DragonLord Items Location: Dragongrasp -> Down -> Right -> Left -> Enter the house shop -> Reni -> Gold! -> Item Shop Contents *Dragon Gargoyle *Dragonkeep Banner *Dragonkeep Dragon Banner *Dragonkeep Sconse *Large Outdoor Dragon Gargoyle *Left Dragon Statue *Outdoor Dragon Gargoyle *Right Dragon Statue Dialogue Reni: Ahh, didn't I see you in the weapon shop earlier? Dragonsgrasp House Shop Location: Dragonsgrasp -> Down -> Right -> Left -> Enter shop with House symbol above -> Reni -> Gold! -> House Shop Contents *Dragonsgrasp House Dialogue Reni: Ahh, didn't I see you in the weapon shop earlier? Dragonsgrasp House Items Location: Dragonsgrasp -> Down -> Right -> Left -> Enter shop with House symbol above -> Reni -> Gold! -> Item Shop Contents *Dragonsgrasp Alchemy Shelf *Dragonsgrasp Bed *Dragonsgrasp Copper Fountain *Dragonsgrasp Couch *Dragonsgrasp Counter *Dragonsgrasp Fireplace *Dragonsgrasp Fountain *Dragonsgrasp Left Arch *Dragonsgrasp Pillar *Dragonsgrasp Right Arch *Dragonsgrasp Rug *Dragonsgrasp Window Dialogue Reni: Ahh, didn't I see you in the weapon shop earlier? DragonLord Keep Location: Dragongrasp -> Down -> Right -> Left -> Enter the house shop -> Reni -> Dragon Coins! -> House Shop Contents *DragonLord Castle Dialogue Reni: Ahh, didn't I see you in the weapon shop earlier? Reni DC Location: Dragongrasp -> Down -> Right -> Enter the weapon shop -> Reni -> DC Shop Contents *Fierce DragonLord Helm Dialogue Reni: Greetings, friend! Didn't I see you outside the dragon pens earlier? Dialogue City Entrance Sir Baumbard: Ah, hello again, .... I... urp... am happy to see you... Welcome to Dragonsgrasp. *'Dragonsgrasp?' Sir Baumbard: Dragonsgrasp is the stronghold of the DragonLord Order Sir Baumbard: To keep it secure, only those who have become one of the Order and bonded with their dragon may enter. Sir Baumbard: You see, Dragonsgrasp is also a prison.... In the very depths of the city, a special, enchanted cell holds one of the Order's greatest foes... Sir Baumbard: ... as the prisoner was also one of the greatest DragonLords. The only DragonLord, in fact, to bond with one of the Great Dragons. Sir Baumbard: Vilmor turned against the Order, though, and now we keep one of our own locked away... *'What can I do here?' Sir Baumbard: For now, feel free to explore. The merchants are restocking in Swordhaven and Channiru meets with Alteon. Sir Baumbard: In the coming weeks more and more will be available here. In fact, I expect to see the weapons vendor here next week. Sir Baumbard: The weapons shop and Inn are in the interior of the city. If you're seeking more training, then you can find it in the Armory. Sir Baumbard: If you venture into the depths of the city, you may even find Channiru visiting his prisoner.... *'Why is the city here?' Sir Baumbard: For security... urp... the city piloted by our dragons... it is... mmph... constantly in... motion. Sir Baumbard: As the most... urp... senior DragonLord... in the region... it falls to me to... coordinate efforts... Sir Baumbard: and... mmph... inform the head guard Channiru of the dangers in the area. Sir Baumbard: The city... moves... I look forward to the time I... urp... will get to spend on the ground in Oaklore... It's better... when I think of solid ground... Sir Baumbard: Dragonsgrasp shall be in the sky over Falconreach... mmph... for a while though. *'Are you.... okay?' Sir Baumbard: The... mmph... constant swaying.... urp... of the city.... Sir Baumbard: ... air sick... mmmph.... Sir Baumbard: ... I shall.... urp.... try... to visit... Oaklore soon. Dragon Trainer Tanis: Hello ! I've heard a lot about you and your dragon. If you'd like to play some games with little , come and visit me. Inn Hudson: Welcome to the Baker Street Inn. How can I help you? *'Rest' *'Potions' *'Set Hometown' Hudson: Are you certain you want to make Dragonsgrasp your home? Inspector Doyle: When you have eliminated the impossible... you will find the truth in what remains. *'Talk' Inspector Doyle: I am not interested in rumors, stories, legends. I only seek the truth. Inspector Doyle: What we know is this. Vilmor is a dragonlord, born and bred from an honorable family. Inspector Doyle: Vilmor's prowess in battle, and the bond created with the Great Ice Dragon, were unmatched. Inspector Doyle: Vilmor was seen as fiercely loyal to the Order. The slightest injury of the Great Dragon was immediately seen to. Inspector Doyle: Vilmor was active among the people. Would help to build towns, bring supplies, fight invasions. Inspector Doyle: Then... the Incident. Inspector Doyle: An entire town, decimated. Inspector Doyle: The Great Ice Dragon injured, rebelling against the very DragonLord with whom it was bonded to from hatching. Inspector Doyle: After the destruction of the village of Bask... the Great Ice Dragon is lost. Those that survived have stated the dragon escaped but it has not returned. Inspector Doyle: Vilmor was found in the epicenter, besides the remains of the Guardian Tower. Inspector Doyle: Unbeknowst to us, and Vilmor, the Ice Orb, which was once under that tower's protection, had been stolen long before. Inspector Doyle: Scrying has vaguely placed it somewhere in the north, but the power of the Orb conceals it's final location. Inspector Doyle: The town of Dragesvard would be a good starting point... but the DragonSlayer, Galanoth, is... not always welcoming of our assistance. Inspector Doyle: So I leave the possibility of that case to him... we do not wish to provoke the DragonSlayer without more facts. Inspector Doyle: Vilmor remains much closer to home... Inspector Doyle: What would cause someone so fiercely loyal to betray all they had known? To sever a bond that had been nurtured since childhood? Inspector Doyle: Was Vilmor after the Orb itself? Or was the once great DragonLord... working for a new master? *'Quests' Inspector Doyle: I shall call upon you soon, . I fear there is much more to this case than many of my counterparts would like to believe. Weapons Shop Reni: Greetings, friend! Didn't I see you outside the dragon pens earlier? House Shop Reni: Ahh, didn't I see you in the weapon shop earlier? Outside the Prison Gate Channiru: I am the Warden, Channiru. What business do you have down here, DragonLord. *'Who is Vilmor?' Channiru: Vilmor is the last of a line. The child, in fact, of the architect that built this very city, and many others that have been long lost. Channiru: Vilmor's ancestors were among the first to bond with dragonkin and their bond have always been strong. Channiru: In fact, Vilmor was the only DragonLord to bond with a Great Dragon. They were a sight... Channiru: Regardless, those days are long gone and the Great Ice Dragon... is lost to us. Channiru: We may never know all of Vilmor's crimes, but breaking the bond... the trust... of your dragon. Harming it... Channiru: Vilmor's heart contains great evil, and I shall make sure this jail is secure enough to contain it. *'Why did Vilmor become evil?' Channiru: Vilmor was once one of the most noble, honorable DragonLords I had the honor to serve with. At every turn a new award, a new commendation. Channiru: Ranks were quickly gained... but with great power, come great strain... and apparently Vilmor could not withstand temptation. Channiru: Inspector Doyle has been tasked with resolving the mysteries of the case but he seems to spend more time daydreaming in the Inn then making inquiries. *'What can I do?' Channiru: For now, nothing. Be watchful, though, . If Vilmor were to escape.... it could mean the destruction of the DragonLord Order. *'After completion of Betrayal:' Channiru: The Jail is finally secure again. The cell at the bottom is ready for its' new occupant... if he can be caught. *'Frostscythe?' Channiru: Vilmor has gone after her old friend, Frostscythe. Channiru: She has sworn to see him put behind the bars she stared at for so long. Channiru: I fear that he will not be easy prey to catch though, especially with the new powers he absorbed through Cryozen. Channiru: The fact that he remained hidden for so long before... that he managed to hide the truth and fool us all for so long... Channiru: Frostscythe will not be brought in easily. *'So Vilmor is free?' Channiru: Vilmor was not the one behind the destruction at Bask. The harm done to Cryozen was not her fault... Channiru: Though she still holds some guilt in her heart, Frostscythe's jealousy and misplaced ambition was the force behind it all. Channiru: Unfortunately, it resulted in a terrible misjustice against Vilmor. The rift between her and the DragonLords will take time to heal. Channiru: She is free. I only hope that one day she will feel at home here again... *'Can I help?' Channiru: Vilmor has claimed Frostscythe as her quarry. If she needs help, I'm sure you'll be the first she seeks out. Soldier Barracks Captain Lestrad: And just where do you think you're going? *'Talk' Captain Lestrad: This is a prison, not a museum. While you're wandering about, some of us have work to do. Captain Lestrad: I suppose you've met our prisoner, Vilmor? *spits* Any DragonLord that would harm their dragon... Captain Lestrad: And Doyle just sits in the Inn, daydreaming. With him in charge of the case, we may never know the full extent of Vilmor's villainy. Armory Aine: Greetings, ! I am Aine, and I would be delighted to show you what it is like to be a DragonWarrior. Aine: We combine the best aspects of the Warrior and fiercest traits of our Dragon brothers and sisters. Aine: You would do very well as a DragonWarrior, . Join us! Jonath: Welcome to Dragonsgrasp, . I am a DragonMage, a rank above your normal Mage. Jonath: I have studied in many lands, and taught in more. I am quite wise, you'll find. Jonath: I've heard a lot about you. I think you'll make a fitting DragonMage. Mi'Kael: You'll find DragonRogues are stealthy. Silent. Strong. Mi'Kael: We want you to join us. . You won't regret it. Knox: Welcome to the DragonsGrasp Armory! *'Quests' Knox: This is so cool! I can't believe I get to talk to the famous ! Note *DragonWarrior Armor can be found with Aine. *DragonMage Armor can be found with Jonath. *DragonRogue Armor can be found with Mi'Kael. Gallery old Dragongrasp map.png|Old Map of Dragonsgrasp. Category:Towns Category:Book 1 Towns